captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma-Ti
Ma-Ti is the bearer of Heart Ring and the fifth Planeteer to be summoned in the first episode. Despite being the youngest, they're usually the first to see reason and expose the truth to other Planeteers if they're lost or arguing. They're an orphan, as learned in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I. Appearance Ma-Ti is the youngest and smallest of the Planeteers. They have shoulder-length dark hair, olive-tan skin and dark brown eyes. They also identify as non-binary with the preferred pronouns of they/them. This section could use expanding. Powers and Abilities They have a natural empathy and understanding, and their Heart power provides balance and calm to the team. instincts can usually counted on to be right, though they're not always listened to by the older Planeteers. Ma-Ti can communicate with animals, and with other humans, using telepathic powers. This comes in handy when the Planeteers are separated or in trouble, or when they need to call for help from surrounding townspeople or animals. Ma-Ti also helps to link the other Planeteers back to Gaia and Hope Island, as well as Captain Planet. They can control what people do but doesn't do it often because they find it cruel because people have their own rights and can do whatever they want Weaknesses and Limitations *Because of their youth, Ma-Ti isn't as physically strong as the other boy Planeteers: Kwame and Wheeler. *Their ring's power can be blocked by evil thoughts''Beast of the Temple. and is useless against heartless beingsSummit to Save Earth Part II.. *Though it doesn't happen as often as with Linka, Ma-Ti '''may' misquote certain proverbs or slang terms, on which the others will correct them. History Early life Ma-Ti's parents were killed during political unrest. However, they believe they didn't die in vain, as the issues they were fighting for were soon resolved as a result of the awful night the village was attacked. The child was then raised by their village Shaman, to whom they sometimes refer to as "grandfather". (A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I) Season 1 After saving Suchi the monkey from a jaguar, Ma-Ti is given the power of Heart and transported to Hope Island by Gaia, who tells them they has the most important power of all. Through them, the others will always be linked. (A Hero for Earth) Add details here. (episodes 2-26) Season 2 Add details here. Season 3 Add details here. Season 4 Add details here. Season 5 Add details here. Season 6 Add details here. Family and Relationships *'Suchi:' Suchi is a monkey Ma-Ti saves in the first episode. Suchi hands Ma-Ti's ring to them and accompanies them to Hope Island. Suchi often gets into mischief, and chatters and shrieks when things disturb or upset him. However, he has proved himself useful many times by helping the Planeteers out of a tight spot. He often travels on Ma-Ti's shoulder, and communicates with them directly, thanks to Ma-Ti's power of Heart. *'Parents:' Ma-Ti's parents were activists who tried to prevent the destruction of the Amazon rain forest. They were killed when Ma-Ti was a young child, when their village was set on fire by people who opposed them. Ma-Ti's father was called "Chico" in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I. This is probably an allusion to Chico Mendes, a Brazilian environmental activist, who fought to stop the burning and logging of the Amazon rain forest to make room for cattle ranching, and was eventually murdered by ranchers who opposed him. *'Gaia:' of all the Planeteers, Ma-Ti seems to have the closest relationship to Gaia from the very first episode. Hints of this show up many times. For example, in Rain of Terror, she encourages them to try and overcome their fears, while in The Conqueror, they sticks by her when his friends are fooled by Zarm. It is, however, unclear whether it's due to them being the "team baby", and an orphaned one at that, or the Heart power being capable of strengthening such bonds. *'Wheeler:' Ma-Ti and Wheeler share a very close relationship. As such, they're often dependent on him and follow him around. But Ma-Ti enjoys being Wheeler's "little buddy" and the two love each other like bros. *'Linka: '''Ma-Ti and Linka have somewhat of a bond. They give each other compliments and help one another in battle. Ma-Ti also refers to Linka as cute. *'Gi: Ma-Ti and Gi share a friendship. They are next to each other when they call Captain Planet. Sometimes they teach her about the cultures of the Amazon. *Kwame: Kwame is Ma-Ti's mentor. Ma-Ti often depends on him for comfort and knowledge. Their friendship seems closer after Greenhouse Planet. Significant Episodes *''Rain of Terror'' – Ma-Ti feels useless as they are so much smaller than the other Planeteers. They takes off their ring and sits in the geo-cruiser as the other Planeteers hurry to stop Verminous Skumm's plan. In the end, it's up to Ma-Ti to save the day when the other Planeteers are captured. *''The Big Clam-Up'' – Ma-Ti narrates this episode in which the Planeteers try to trace the source of a mysterious sickness. Since they recently got into reading 1940's detective fiction, he imagines everything happening in the form of a black and white movie. *''Summit to Save Earth Part II'' – When the Planeteers are being forced by Zarm to "fight" him one by one, Ma-Ti gives a little speech about the meaning of the Heart power, moving Gaia to tears. *''Radiant Amazon'' – Sly Sludge and Duke Nukem threaten Ma-Ti's village in the Amazon rain forest. *''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I'' – Ma-Ti reveals that their parents were killed when they tried to protect their village from greedy land developers. Their parents had sent them to live with the Shaman shortly before their deaths. *''The Power of Heart'' – It's shown that Ma-Ti can use their ring to calm a person down enough to render them unconscious. They manage to render Argos Bleak unconscious by forcing him to look into his own dark heart. Quotes *'''Kwame: What do you think your power is, Ma-Ti? Ma-Ti: I already know. (telepathically) Mine is Heart. I can sense you all. Hear your thoughts. Feel your feelings. Oh, and also I'm non-binary as far as gender is concerned, my preferred pronouns are they and them :) **''A Hero for Earth'' *'Ma-Ti:' Everyone always has to help me because I'm so small. I am nothing but trouble. You would all be better off without me. **''Rain of Terror'' *'Zarm:' Well, do something! Ma-Ti: (bursting into tears) I cannot stop you, Zarm. My ring is the power of Heart, which allows us to love. Heart to care for our planet and friends. My ring will not touch you because you have no heart! **''Summit to Save Earth Part II'' *'Ma-Ti:' All this arguing leads nowhere! I know. I have seen it... Ma-Ti's flashback begins: Ma-Ti: My father's people and my mother's village could not see eye-to-eye. It cost many their lives, and some, even more. My father and mother's people each worked for sustainable use of the forest. But they did not always work together. Man: Chico, I do not trust those Indians. Villager: It is you white men who are always breaking your promise! Chico: Please, friends, we have worked in harmony with this land too long. The forest is our life! Developer: All of you clear out of here! The crowd disperses, with each side grumbling about the other. Ma-Ti stands as a young child beside his father, Chico. Chico approaches the developer standing by the bulldozers. Chico: It is not over! Developer: Be careful, Chico. We have ways of dealing with trouble-makers like you. Night time, and Ma-Ti's parents are talking gently to him: Mother: Ma-Ti, try to understand... Little Ma-Ti: No, I will not go! Chico: Son, it is not safe for you to stay here. You must go and live with the Shaman, until the danger passes. Little Ma-Ti: But, if it is dangerous, you and Momma must come too! Chico: Your mother and I cannot run. We must stay as an example to the coalition. Mother: Indians and rubber-tappers must stand united. Saving the forest is the most important thing. Shaman: Come, Ma-Ti. It is time to go. Little Ma-Ti: Yes, grandfather. Chico: Remember, my son... No matter the odds, you must always follow your heart. Ma-Ti nods, and hugs his parents for the last time before following the Shaman out the door. Once he is out of sight, his parents cry. That night, Ma-Ti and Shaman are sleeping up on a cliff over-looking the village, Ma-Ti awakes and sees the village burning. He screams, and he and the Shaman hurry down to help the villagers, but they are too late. Ma-Ti: We ran as fast as we could, but by the time we got there, it was too late. I thought my heart would break when I found my father's necklace. My mother had made it for him. I never saw my parents again. But that horrible night solidified the coalition. The people all worked together to stop the clear-cutting and save the trees - and the animals! **''A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I'' Gallery Heroforearth035.jpg Heroforearth060.jpg Heroforearth062.jpg Heroforearth063.jpg Heroforearth064.jpg Ransom135.jpg Dontdrinkthewater049.jpg Dontdrinkthewater107.jpg Dontdrinkthewater110.jpg Missinglinka87.jpg Missinglinka94.jpg Missinglinka106.jpg Missinglinka123.jpg Missiontosaveearthone05.jpg Missiontosaveearthone023.jpg Missiontosaveearthone027.jpg mati.jpg 4.jpg heart.jpg References Category:Planeteers Category:Protagonists